


The Tomorrow Grandpa

by tptigger



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: Gen, kids these days, technology makes it hard to be a TP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: John just doesn't get kids these days
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Tomorrow Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralysendria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta!

John flopped onto a red overstuffed couch in the lab. "If one more person asks why we don't have wifi here when the mobile signal is so poor..."

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. She sat on the couch opposite the coffee table that had replaced TIM's table when his latest upgrade had allowed him to be hung on the wall. "At some point, John, you are going to have let TIM install sufficient security measures in everyone's devices that it's safe for them to use wi-fi."

John rolled his eyes. "Seriously, these kids today are ridiculous. It won't hurt then to put down their phones every once in awhile, Elizabeth."

"Easy for you to say, you can helicopter parent them via telepathy." Elizabeth set the cup of tea she was carrying on the coffee table. "Their other parents aren't so lucky."

"I do not helicopter parent."

"This is true," Elizabeth said, "but most of them are dealing with helicopter parents."

"Texting pings cell towers, do they not realize how big a security risk that is?" John closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Can you imagine how much trouble Stephen and I would have gotten into jaunting...."

"Right into the face of a zillion security cameras," Elizabeth said.

John sighed. "It's ridiculous how many steps there are for them to just jaunt securely. I think TIM is probably due another memory upgrade. Or possibly a helper AI."

"I'll take the memory upgrade, thank you," TIM said, the screen on the wall flashing gently. "I have quite enough other opinions around here without a second brain in my head."

John laughed. "Noted. They are very opinionated, aren't they TIM?"

"I'm sorry, did I overdo it last night?" Carla asked quietly as she entered the lab area. She was holding a math textbook, balanced on her laptop.

"Not as long as you promise to vote," John said with a laugh."I don't mind enthusiastic discussions of politics when they're well informed. Complaints about the lack of cellular service in a secret location, however, are more frustrating."

She blushed. 

"Given the number of folks I was reminding about the election coming up, I find your engagement refreshing, to be honest. Did you need something, Carla?"

"I um, was hoping to talk to you about my math homework, Elizabeth. My teacher keeps getting annoyed with my questions and I still don't understand."

"I"m sure she's not actually annoyed with you," Elizabeth said.

"I swear to G-d, I heard her think 'Stop asking me questions, you stupid cow.'"

"Are you sure that wasn't your anxiety talking?" Elizabeth draped an arm around her shoulders."

"Positive."

"Is she a student teacher?"

"No, si--er, John, she's about my Mum's age, why?"

"Let's just say it wouldn't be the first time someone's teacher broke out, but at that age? It seems unlikely."

"So you're saying I'm imagining it?"

Elizabeth cracked her knuckles. "I think I could be persuaded to check it out, just in case."

"You're up to something," Carla said.

"Elizabeth enjoys performing stereotypes to make people overlook her," John said.

"You're getting hip to the lingo, John, the kids won't think you're a square much longer."

"Nah, he's definitely the cool grandpa," Carla said.

"The cool _what?_ " John asked.

"Come on, Carla, let's get you squared away," Elizabeth said, standing up. "We should let John alone to ponder his impending mortality."

"It'll be your turn soon, Elizabeth, just you wait."

Carla covered her mouth, giggling.


End file.
